


A bit of Sweet and Stern

by Artoftalent07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artoftalent07/pseuds/Artoftalent07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya finally managed to get rid of Septa Mordane, but in exchange for that, she going to get a new septa. Trouble and Paradise, she's still not sure but she knows it's going to be a really long year. Sweet Pre-asiof fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arya stared down into her lap from shame as her mother scolded her. 'For gods sake, Arya, look at yourself. Your leg is broken and you're bleeding from the head. You could have died! How could you be so careless?'

'I was just trying to have some fun.' Arya sniffled in reply, her voice breaking from guilt and pain. Her leg still pulsed with sharp pain even after the Milk of Poppy and her head felt dizzy.

 Her mother sighed and clutched her head in her hand, clinching her eyes shut. When she opened them again, they were filled with furious anger. For a moment, she was frightened it was directed to her and she clinched her fists in the blanket as she prepared herself for more scoldings but then her mother turned to Septa Mordane standing by the wall.

'As for you,' Lady Catelyn's voice had turned chillingly cold. 'What should i see to you, Madame? What can i say to you?'

Septa Mordane looked up hesitantly before looking down again when she glanced at her mother’s red flushed face. 'My lady, i have warned her a hundred times  not to go climbing, that it is not ladylike nor safe but she simply won't listen. She is such a wild one.'

'She is a child. She is prone to wildness, but-' her voice rose with each word. 'She is your _responsibility_ none the less. If you can't even control her or even look after her, Septa, how, tell me how am i suppose to trust _you_ to _raise_ her?'

There was a long silence as her mother stared down at the Septa before turning away to the window.

'This has been going for far too long.' She said.

Arya looked after her in confusion as did the septa. 'My lady?'

Her mother turned back around and Septa Mordane looked down again swiftly. 'It is very clear that you simply can not handle two charges at once. You will remain a septa to Sansa, but we will bring someone else to take charge of Arya.' The septa look on with horror and Arya with a growing grin. 'Someone more capable, and firm. Someone who can actually take care of her instead of finding excuses.'

'My lady! I-you-you can't. I have taken care of her since she has been born.' Septa Mordane's voice was shrilly and her face distraught. Arya tried to feel some pity for her but she was far too amused and delighted by the change of events in her favor. She had never been fond of the septa, something to do with her constant scoldings and humiliation, but she had long ago given up any hope to get ride of her but now… _Oh, this so worth the broken leg and bruised up head._

'I am aware of that but i need some who can actually look after her.' Septa Mordane made a move to interrupt but Lady Catelyn raised her hand. 'I have made my decision and there is nothing else to be said. You are dismissed.'

The Septa Mordane gave a last look to her mother and then to her before leaving the room. Arya looked grinning after her before she shut the door and her mother turned glaring towards her.

'I suppose you are very happy about this.' Arya stopped grinning immediately and shook her head. Her mother frowned.

'Enjoy this peace while you can, Arya but i promise you i will find someone much worse than Septa Mordane. Someone who will finally be able to tame you.'

Arya scowled and huffed. 'First of all, i am not an animal to be tamed and second of all, isn't that a very harsh way to talk to your daughter who is injured and in pain, and still laying her might-have been deathbed?'

She scowled back at her before glancing at her leg. 'Does it hurt too badly? Would you like me to call the measter?'

'Nah, its fine. It doesn't hurt too bad though my head feels a bit woozy.'

Lady Catelyn nodded before suddenly rushing towards her, and kissing her forehead. She cupped her cheek and all the anger in her voice was gone, replaced with guilt and worry. 'My poor sweet child, my poor thing. Oh gods, look at me, scolding away while you are hurting. I am a horrible mother.'

'No you're not.' Arya said, hugging her close. Her mother let out a soft sobbing chuckle and hugged her back, running her hands through her hair. She stepped back then. 'You need to rest. Go to sleep. I will stay by your bed side.'

Arya opened her mouth to disagree but slipped out a yawn instead. Her mother chuckled and pulled out the blankets over her, tucking her in and kissing her again. She then took the chair that stood by a study table by the wall and dragged it close to the bed. She sat down. By then Arya's eyes were closed and she was already half asleep.

Lady Catelyn stayed, though, until midnight when she could sit no longer without fearing she would fall asleep in the chair and fall to the ground in her drowsiness. A cold wind swept through the window and the moon light shined across the floor. Arya shivered in her sleep.

She walked across the floor and closed the glass windows shut before drawing the curtain. She then proceeded to blow out all the candles in the room. She knew Arya didn't like to sleep with them on. She left on only one of the candles placed on her side table which she picked up after tucking Arya in once more, more tightly so she won’t feel cold in the night, and kissing her forehead once again.

A nurse was stationed at the door who greeted her with a bow as she stepped out of the room. Catelyn repeated the measter's instructions for her before making her way to her own chambers. She stepped down the endless tower steps with the candle to light the dark staircase and along the long hallways as she made her way to the Great Keep.

She had expected to find Ned in their chambers but his study was in her way and the torches still blazed brightly through the half open door. She curiously made her way to the doors and pushed them open a little farther before stepping in. Ned still sat on his study table, behind a great pile of scrolls and letters and books, writing away on a parchment in the light of the candles as behind him, the window shutters flapped in the cold wind of the night.

He looked up when she knocked against the thick wooden door and smiled at her in greeting. She smiled back. 'My lord, you have yet to go to bed.'

'So do you.' He replied. He frowned then. 'How is she?'

Catelyn nodded, walking towards him. 'As fine as she can be, i suppose.' Ned nodded then shook his head in despair.

'I still can't believe we had been so careless with her.'

'It's not our fault, Ned, it's not anyone’s. She was playing around and she got hurt. It is perfectly normal.' Catelyn reassured him but she didn’t half believe that and Ned knew it. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head again.

'You don’t believe that. She fell off of a goddamned tower. Thank the gods she can't climb as far as Bran and only fell a small distance. Then, it would have been much worse.'

Catelyn nodded. 'We need to put a stop on this climbing. Bran as well. Today it was her; tomorrow it will be him no matter how good a climber he might be. We also need to get Arya a new Septa.'

'A new Septa?' Ned asked, surprised.

'Yes. Septa Mordane seems incapable of handling her charges.'

'Seems a bit harsh.' He said. 'She is doing quite well with Sansa. Very well, actually. Arya is just too...brash. It is no fault of that women's.'

'I never said it was and Sansa is to still remain her pupil. I just think Arya needs someone else, someone who is specifically for her alone. Arya needs constant attention, someone to always keep an eye on her and who can actually handle her.'

'I suppose. I will talk to Measter Luwin to send a raven on the morrow.'

Catelyn sat on one of the seats across the table from him and looked at the parchment in front of him. It was addressed to the Night's Watch. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. He sighed.

'Lord Commander is requesting more men along with equipment. There have been more wildling raidings of late.'

'We have none to spare.' Catelyn frowned. It was the third request the past six months and every time they have sent off wagons of equipment and as many recruits, thieves and poachers and poor orphans and stable boys too tired of finding their own bread and bed, they could find. But their spares had run dry the last time.

'That's what i am writing to him.' He scrawled some more words on the letter before folding it and placing it in an envelope and waxing it close.

Catelyn got up then and extended her hand towards him. 'I suppose we are off to bed now.' He shook his head instead and pointed towards the stacks piling on his table. She shook her head.  'You can do them in the morning. You need your sleep and so do i and i don’t plan to get it without you.'

He gave a small grin then and clasped her hand as she pulled him up. 'I suppose i could. I am too sleepy to even think right now.'

'Exactly.'

She gave him a kiss and pulled him out of his study, blowing out the torches and candles on their way out and to their own chamber, where they finally gave up to their own slumbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dear readers! I have been away for away for a while but i am back. And i bring with me some fics and stories to tell. I hope you like my this piece. Again, if you have any, any requests for one-shots or asiof fan fiction, i would be more than happy to comply. Just leave them in the comments below. And Hasta La Vista


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later on a Saturday morning, Arya woke up to find Measter Luwin staring at her in the face, their nose almost touching as he opened one of her lids wide and examining her eyes and pupils. She pushed and scrambled back in surprise but only managed to hit her already injured head against the bed post.

'Ah, easy child.' He said, backing up and feeling the back of her head to see if it had disturbed the bandage and stiches there. It hadn't but it still hurt much.

'Gods, Measter Luwin. You gave me a fright.' She complained wincing as she made a move to rub her sore head. The Measter grabbed her wrist before she could and shook his head in disapproval.

'My apologies, my lady.' He said, though he was smiling. He then picked up a small glass off the table beside her bed and held it out to her. 'Milk of the Poppy, my lady, it will help with the pain.'

Arya stared at glass with contempt and shook her head. 'It's isn’t that bad of a pain.'

He shook his head. 'I mean the rest of your injuries.'

'I mean them as well.' Arya replied. He frowned now and again pushed it towards her but she turned her head away. The salty sweet stench of the liquid reached her nose none the less, so horrible a smell it made her eyes tear up. She shook her head again.

'Drink.' He said.

'No.' Arya replied.

He repeated himself once more and when she shook her head and made a move to scramble away once more, he grabbed her nose, and before she could react, he poured the liquid through her lips and down her throat where it's awful tart taste burst through her taste buds and made her gag. Her chest heaved and she was about to throw it back out when the Measter closed her mouth and pressed his hand against her lips so she had to swallow it back again. He then handed a glass of some yellowish liquid.

She looked up to him and he replied. 'Honeyed wine, it helps with the taste.'

She scowled and pushed his hand away. 'I hate wine.'

He sighed, nodded and placed the glass away. 'Would you like something else? Iced milk perhaps, or Lemonsweet.'

'How about my mother instead?'

‘Of course, child.' He bowed and left the room.

Once the door was closed behind him, Arya poked out her tongue and rubbed away at it with the sleeve of her nightgown, trying to get rid of the taste best as she could but it didn’t help much. The milk still burned at her throat. She eyed the wine glass, considering if she should drink it. It's taste, no matter how dry and sour, was at least better than the milk's.

Arya pushed herself on her arms, wincing as she stretched too far and her broken ribs sent off waves of pain. Slowly, she moved herself into sitting position, groaning in pain when she moved in the wrong direction or angle, and then leaned her back slowly against the carved wooden bedpost. She then reached for the wine glass but her hands were shivering from weakness and it tipped the glass off the table and onto the floor. The brass cup panged loudly against the stone floor. The door to her room opened and her mother stood in the doorway with Measter Luwin close behind.

'Arya!' She shrieked, walking swiftly to the bed. 'What in the world do you think you are doing? You are not allowed to sit up, you know that.'

Her mother put one arm under her knees and pulled her gently so she was lying on her back, propped up by large pillows. Lady Catelyn then noticed the spilled wine and glared at her, with her hands on her hips and her mouth in a twist in anger.

'Now young lady, i have told you hundred times not to spill or throw food just because you don't like it.'

'I didn't-' Arya tried to argue, but her mother went on.

'Measter Luwin tells me that you wont drink your medicine, you are throwing fits, acting rude, and you won't listen to him and nor would you listen to the nurse.'

'That is not true! I only didn't drink the medicine.'

'And why is that?'

'Because, it is awful. I hate it. It tastes like piss.'

Lady Catelyn's nostrils flared. 'Language!' She sighed then. 'We are trying to help, don't you understand? You fell off a tower, a tower, Arya and you need care and attention and we are trying to provide them to you. The least you can do is act grateful and stop making it harder for everybody. '

Arya considered arguing farther but she knew it would only get her into more trouble. So she tipped her head, looked down into her lap and mumbled out an apology. Her mother nodded and then sat by her feet on the bed.

'The nurse is bringing your breakfast and i want you to eat without any argument, understood?' Arya nodded. 'Good. Now, did you sleep well?'

'My feet hurt every time i moved in my sleep. And the nurse snores, very loudly.' Arya complained. Her mother glared at her for her last comment but nodded.

'I suppose we could prop it up somehow for you're leg to stop moving. Measter Luwin?'

The Measter bowed. 'I will arrange for it, my lady.'

'Good. Anything else?'

'Yes, did you tell father about the new septa and everything?' Arya asked hopefully and grinned when her mother nodded. 'Well, what did he say? Did he agree?'

'He did. We have already sent off raven days ago and have also received a reply. The High Septon himself has recommended a lady, elderly but well trained and good with children. In a fortnight or two, the Septa would be arriving. Until then, you are dismissed from your classes.'

'Brilliant!' She cheered but quieted down again after receiving another glare. After a while, there was a soft knock on the door and when the Measter opened it, the nurse ushered in, with a tray at hand.

'My lady, your breakfast.'

It was a simple breakfast of porridge and hard boiled eggs and iced milk with crushed almonds and cinnamon. The Measter and the nurse were excused and her mother fed her herself, while they chatted away about this thing and that, about how Bran, and every other person in Winterfell, was now officially banned from climbing ever again, which made Arya feel a bit guilty but then she remembered that Bran was going to go anyway, how other houses of the north had sent letters and gifts for Arya when informed of her fall, and how her father ment to invite all of them to a feast for Robb's coming birthday once Arya feels better. 

Once they had finished, her mother called for the nurse to take away the plates and kissed her forehead. 'You must be feeling lonely. I will send Bran and Sansa to give you some company.'

'And Jon too.' Arya suggested eagerly. Her mother, however, turned rigid and cold and was about disagree when Arya started again. 'Oh please, mother, please. All of them have already visited me but him. It isn't fair.'

'Arya-' she started, shaking her head and frowning. 'I suppose. I will send for him, and the others. However, don’t let them stay for too long. You need your rest.'

Arya nodded and Catelyn smiled and kissed her again before leaving the room. Outside, she heard her talk to the nurse, giving some more instructions probably, before Arya heard her steps down the tower staircase. Arya waited eagerly after that, looking at the door with longing as she waited for her siblings to arrive, fidgeting in her place on the bed.

It was a long while before they came and when they did, the door burst open and they all came shrieking and laughing inside while the nurse yelled at them from the behind to not to make too much noise and how it was not good for Arya's health but in the end, Robb, who had also came, closed the door in her face muffling out her scoldings.

'Good morning, sister. Doing well?' He greeted, walking towards her, and sitting on the seat beside the bed, propping his feet up on the side table.

'Yes.' Arya replied, and then shrieked in glee as she caught sight of Jon and opened her arms to him, to which he smiled and gave her a hug and ruffled her hair. She patted the place beside her on the bed. 'Jon, come sit beside me.'

'You had us worried, little sister.' Jon said, kissing her on the cheek and sitting. Arya snuggled up into him. 'It was quite naughty of you.'

'Oh, hush up. That was a week ago. Forget and forgive people.'

Bran giggled by the foot of the bed.

'Arya, is it true that mother is going to get you a new septa?' Sansa asked. Arya nodded her head in agreement and grinned again.

'Very true indeed. No more Septa Mordane for me.'

Sansa frowned in confusion. 'But why?'

'Well, mother thinks it was Septa Mordane's fault and that she wasn't looking after me nicely so they are getting me a new one who can. So that old witch is your problem now.'

'You shouldn't say such things about the poor women,' Sansa chided. 'Did you tell mother that she does look after you but you just never listen? It seems quite unfair to punish her for your fault.'

'Mother knows it's my fault, she said so and she lectured me quite a bit about it. That’s why she thinks a new septa who is only for me would be able to, what was her word? Ah, yes, tame me.'

Sansa nodded. 'I suppose. Well, i think it will do you some good and Septa Mordane. It was quite hard for the poor old dear to have two charges at once. I think this will lighten her load a bit.'

Arya rolled her eyes at her language, a poor imitation of their lady mother, but said nothing. Bran groaned.

'Will you two stop talking about the Septa's and everything? We have a crisis here.'

Robb laughed. 'Which will be?'

'The fact that i am not allowed to climb anymore, thanks to little miss princess here.' Bran glared at her and Arya shook her tongue out at him.

'You were never allowed to climb but it never stopped you before.' Arya stated.

'Yes, but mother has posted guards, on the roofs, can you imagine? As if the ones on the ground weren't already enough trouble.'

All of them laughed now but for Bran who only groaned again. 'It isn’t funny.'

'Stop making such a fuss, Bran.' Jon said, laughing. 'I am sure none of them will be ever able to get as high as you will, so you can climb all you want in secrecy with no one to disturb you.'

That put the matter to an end and they again indulged themself in joyful chatter and friendly arguments till lunchtime and then well into the afternoon for tea time and even supper, eager to keep company their sick sister. Out the window, the sky seeped into dusk and the nurse called them away for Arya to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the second chapter. I will try to get the third chapter up as well as soon as possible. And keep sending requests people. Hasta La Vista


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took another week for Arya to get out of bed and another to start limping about the castle, though she was confined only to her own wing in the east part of the house, on the fifth floor, high enough for her to not even think of climbing down the long and steep stairs to go exploring and wandering about. Just as her mother had planned it.

She didn’t have much limping to do anyway, since she couldn't walk or even move about for too long without her body being sore and too weak to move the next day, the only entertainment were the few books her mother had bought out of the library, the old toys and the new ones she had gotten as get-well-soon presents which she been bored of in her first few days playing with them, and the set of parchment, ink and paint her father had order from White Harbor for her to entertain herself with, though she had never drawn in her life but the attempt was as much amusement she could hope for herself being copped out in her tower cell, (Room, her mother had insisted but Arya knew the facts.)

In this extreme state of boredom, she even longed for the Septa's classes to her own horror, since even though in the past she had hated them with vengeance, now even those trivilals could have been relatively pleasurable. But knowing that this will last for months to come, she had only her own Septa's arrival to look up to.

The Septa had landed by ship at Barrow town, her father had sent off riders to pick her up two days ago and she was to arrive this morning. For this morning, Arya had prepared herself very specially. She had teased and tugged at the braid the maids had done, and she splattered paint on her velvet dress, and she spilled all her toys and books all over the room. Maybe it was because she had once heard her father say that a person's true personality ever truly comes in their worst circumstances, that’s when they forget to put on their mask of courtesies; And nothing could be worse for a Septa but a dirty and naughty child and maybe when she would arrive and see the mess for herself, Arya just might get a look on her true self. At least that's what she told herself. In truth, she had just been bored and making a mess seemed a fun idea at the time.

That morning, when her mother had come to check on her, she made sure she was out of the room and resting in the sitting room instead to not give her mother the chance to get a look at her room. The plan backfired after her mother had gotten a good look at her and had marched her back to her room where she had seen the rest of the disaster. Arya was brushed and scrubbed clean and neat and then was banned to her now clean rooms, with all her toys and books and paints taken away for a week.

'Really, you would think i burned the castle down or something.' Arya muttered to herself as she looked out the tower window. It gave a view to the grey-green moors and fields beyond the great castle walls, and to old ruins and holdfasts long empty, now covered in vines and shrubbery with only dark shadows and pale ghosts to live in their stone walls black with age. It was the first time she had bothered to look out the window during her stay in those chambers, and suddenly, she wished she had the paints and parchments her mother had taken away.

She was just pondering if she could convince her to give them back when there was knock on the thick wooden door to her room. She called the knocker in and the door opened with a loud creak.

It was her mother and her old nurse, along with another woman in tow. She was elderly, not old as Old Nan though, she still had all her teeth and she wasn't short and she didn't crouch either, she was tall and straight and firm in her traveling great coat and strong too saying from the heavy bags clutched in her hand, but there were grey streaks in her hair and her hands and face were wrinkled, and her stern eyes were a pale green.

'Good morning, miss' the woman said in greeting, her eyes looking her over and frowning slightly. 'And what your name might be?'

'Arya.' Arya replied. 'Are you the new septa?'

Lady Catelyn stepped in now. 'Arya, this is Septa Minerva. Give her a bow.' Arya curtsied clumsily and Catelyn smiled. 'I am afraid her curtsies need a little polishing, and her other womanly arts as well. But i assure you, Septa, she is very capable and bright too. You will never have any troubles with her, though she can be a bit...stubborn at times.'

'Oh, not to worry, my lady. I think we will get along just fine.' The septa assured.

'I am sure.' Catelyn nodded. 'I will let you get to know each other. Your room is just across the hall if you would like to get refreshed later on. Joan, take the Septa's bags and carry them to her room.'

'Thank you, ma’am.' Septa Minerva said and gave the bags over. Her mother closed the door shut once the servants were out and they were left alone. The room was silent and quite and suddenly felt too small. Arya said nothing for a while, staring at the women silently with wide eyes. The women stared back too and then sat on the large chest by the wall. She patted the place beside her and offered a small smile.

'Now that we are alone, i think we should know a bit more of each other, don't you think?'

Arya shrugged her shoulders. Septa Minerva nodded and patted the place beside her again.

'Won't you like to sit down? I understand your legs have yet to heal completely and standing is still painful' She said. Arya shrugged. The women looked uncomfortable now, frowning again before she let out a sigh and her face turned stern. She looked at Arya and commanded. 'Sit down, young lady.'

Arya walked past her, across the room, and sat down on the bed instead of beside her. She sighed again. 'Very well. I see this is how it's going to be. I had hoped to make some kind of compensation but if you wish to make it harder on me, and as a result, on yourself, then i suppose there is nothing to be done.' She got up now and stood straight, scowling down at her.

'I have been bought here, by your lord father and lady mother, to look after you and to train you. I have been doing so for some thirty years, for many highborn ladies like yourself. One thing to make right clear right this moment, i will not have any nonsense. Any of your mistakes will only earn you punishments and hard work and corporation will earn you rewards. It's simple enough. You have still another fortnight’s leave of your classes, until then i will be taking over your nurse's position. Any questions?'

Arya shook her head. The septa nodded then, and took her leave, leaving Arya alone in her chambers again. Arya frowned now and huffed. When her mother had announced for a new Septa, Arya had been ecstatic, hoping to get some old fuzzy lady, to tired and old to be strict and stern, unlike Septa Mordane, someone who would let her do anything she liked but now, her hopes were all crushed to dust. This one was even worse than Septa Mordane, and twice as frightening.

Arya huffed again and glared at the door as if it was the Septa Minerva herself. She then got up, and limped to the side of the bed and laid down, placing her walking stick against the wall, and picked up a pillow, and scream into it angrily for a moment and then placed it under her head and pulls the blanket over herself. She had nothing else to do, her toys and books and paints gone and the day and her mother and the situation with the Septa had left her weary and tired. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She woke up again when the sun was blazing in the afternoon sky, out her bedroom window and the cold morning mist had disappeared. Arya's eyes were bleary, her head pulsed with pain and her legs felt all cramped and knotted and painful, as she had been standing on them all day. And she was extremely hungry.

Her hand swept away the blanket over her and she sat up and climbed out of bed. The stone floor was cold beneath her feet and she couldn't find her slippers. She might have pushed them under the bed but she was too sleepy to care. She padded to the window and leaned outside, looking around and up to the sky; it was sometime early in the afternoon.

She yawned loudly and slumped against the window sill and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She looked around her bedroom and to the door, and walked to it. They should have bought lunch by now. Her stomach was grumbling loudly under her woolen dress.

The door knob turned loudly under her hand and swung open and a woman was standing there. Arya looked for a moment, not remembering her until she finally recognized her and scowled. 'What are you doing here? I am hungry.'

'I know. Lunch is here.' Arya looked at her hands, expecting a tray but found only empty ones clasped against her. She then noticed a servant beside her, pushing a trolley with two trays filled with brunch. She looked around now.

'Where is my mother?'

'She is not coming.'

Arya looked at her, confused. 'Then why two trays?'

'For me, of course.' She explained. 'We are to dine together.'

Arya scowled again and folded her hands. 'I don't want to dine with you. I want my mother and i am to dine with her, as always.'

It was the Septa Minerva’s turn to scowl now. 'Your mother is busy in issues that require her attention. She is the lady of the castle and she has responsibilities to take care of. As for the lunch, i realize that our earlier meeting did not go as smoothly as i had hoped. I hope this will be more of a success, if you Cooperate, that is.'

'Well, i don’t care. I don’t want coorponat-coopna-.' Arya stumbled as she tried to pronounce the word and huffed in frustration. She was way too sleepy and hungry for this nonsense.

The septa smiled. ‘Coo-per-ate. Cooperate. It's in three syllables. It means to work together to come to better results. You try to say it now.'

'Coprate.' Arya repeated, getting it wrong.

'No, coo-perate.'

'Cooperte.'

'Cooporate. There is an  'a' that comes after the 'r'.'

'Cooperate.' Arya repeated again. The septa nodded in reply.

'Well done. Wasn't that hard, was it?'

Arya said nothing but glared up at her. The septa sighed now. 'Now, Arya, please. It is just lunch.'

Arya huffed and moved aside. The septa smiled and ushered the servant in, who placed the trays on the small round table in the corner and quickly skipped out. Septa Minerva walked to the table and took a seat and Arya followed. There was large lunch of cream soup thick with barley, spinach and mushroom, boiled soft potatoes, salmon fried crisp and fresh bread hot from the oven, along with iced milk for her and wine for the septa.

Lunch was a silent affair, the only sound for company being the soft clanging of utensils and plates. Only at the end, when the servant came to take the plates away to replace with plates of fruit and bowls of chocolate and caramel flan, did Arya break the silence.

'Where are you from?' Arya asked suddenly, finally tired of the stifling silence. The Septa's eyes widened in surprise from the sudden question but she wiped her lips with a napkin and replied.

'Maidenpool.'

'Where is that?'

'It's a small town, located at the southern shore of the Bay of Crabs; it's ruled by House Mooton.'

Arya sat up slightly. 'You're from Riverrun? My mother is from Riverrun. What's it like there?'

'Well,' she began to explain, thinking. 'Quite pleasant, actually. Good town, peaceful with its great pink building and tall hills and busy fisher folk but otherwise quite dull. The only exciting thing was to watch the ships boarding and leave, and try to grab the talk and tales off of sailors.'

'Ships! You have seen ships, for true?!' Arya said excitedly. The Septa looked on in surprise from her enthusiasm of that specific detail and nodded.

'Why, of course. All day, everyday. Maidenpool in fact has one of the busiest harbors in Westeroes, second to the White Harbor. They were hundreds of them, coming and going from across the narrow sea and from the Summer Islands.'

'I wish i could see a ship. I have never seen a ship.' Arya said wistfully.

'Perhaps, one day, you will.'

Arya spent the rest of the night trying to dig out as many tales and stories out of the Septa as she could. They sat there for almost another hour or two until it was time from her bed. She was helped into her nightclothes by one of the servants and her mother came in to bid her goodnight and than she was put to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter for this might take a few days because i am busy with another fic of mine, A Tale At A Time. Please leave kudos and your opinion and any requests in the comments below. Love you, dear readers. Haste La Vista!


End file.
